All Femmes
Back to 2010 Logs Starfire Jackknife Arcee Starfire is just out for a leisurely drive over Iacon's roadways. The femmebot hasn't been out and about for a while, and needs to get herself back in shape. Jackknife has returned from a short foray outside with her newest creation. The treads on the vehicle she is riding in churns it along in a tank like fashion, the engine is obnoxiously loud as she steers it carefully. "Watch out ahead!" she calls out. Starfire steers out of the way of the tank-like vehicle, then turns around to pull up behind it, the little hatchback hover car looking it over curiously. "What's that thing?" she asks in fascination. Jackknife replies, "It's eventually going to be a defensive vehicle. Got the blue prints off of Ironhide and tweaked them a bit." she replies, pointing the beast toward Iacon now. Starfire oohs. "So, it really -is- going to be a tank, like it looks?" she says as she drives along beside them. "We could use it. Those Decepticons are nasty. They don't care if you are military or not. They'll still shoot you!" she says, sounding shocked at the very idea. Jackknife states, "Not exactly a tank, but close to it. I'll be making matching vehicles that will hook into this one. Then they can form into a shape of a octagon. There'll be a force field in place as well as a laser battery in each. This one just happens to be the one that will drive the whole mess around." then she pauses, "I'm Jackknife by the way. Call me Jackie or Knife if you wish." she smiles. Starfire hops off the ground, transforming in mid-air and gracefully twirling her way down to land on the vehicle, bending her legs to absorb the impact and try not to overbalance the machine. If her small weight could even do that. She smiles, then holds out a hand. "I'm Starfire, one of the medics around here. Nice to meet you, Jackie." Jackknife continues to pilot the tank like vehicle along, though freeing a hand to accept your hand, gripping it firmly. "Ah you must be my roommate with the medical diploma near her bunk. Nice to meet you too at long last." she notes, a smile given. Starfire 's cheek plates darken a bit at the mention of her being gone. "Yeah, I...had to take care of some things..." she says, then shakes her head. "I was out of contact for so long..." She seems sad all of a sudden, and sits down carefully. "But, I'm back now. Hopefully I won't have to go away like that again." Her cheerful smile quickly returns. Jackknife notices the change in demeanor, then a little nod. "I know how that goes dear, life can give you all sorts of things that take up your time. I have a feeling you regret being out of contact from that sad look you had there for a moment." Starfire 's sad look returns, though not as strongly, and she sighs. "Yeah...it cost me something important..." She pulls her knees up against her chest plate and sighs softly. "But...I guess it's as much my fault as anything. I didn't even send any messages or anything. I probably could have gotten one out if I really tried." Jackknife continues to drive the tank into Iacon, down the halls to her lab. "The harshest lessons life teaches us are the ones that hurt us the most, trust me I know that all too well myself." she states softly, then into her lab she pilots the thing and shuts down the engine. She steps off the vehicle, "Only thing you can do is learn from it and not repeat yourself." Starfire nods some as they ride into the lab. She looks around curiously. "Am I the only bot that doesn't have one of these?" she says with a bit of a giggle. "I was spending most of my time in an abandoned garage below Iacon before I left. I wonder if it is still there...?" Jackknife cocks her head to the question, "A life lesson? Everyone has one eventually, usually when young." she notes, then a pause, "Only one way to find out, go look to see if it is still in place." Starfire giggles at Jackie's answer. "No, I meant a lab. But, I guess that was my first actual life lesson." She walks around the lab slowly, looking things over. "I'll have to check on that garage later." Jackknife's lab is well stocked, there are weapons of all sorts in various stages of assembly. There are also many types of pyrotechnics as well, also in different parts of assembly. Then of course the vehicle we just drove in on has it's spot in the lab. The blue prints for it posted up on the wall. "Ah, I think it’s just me, Perceptor and Wheeljack that have a private lab." she states. Starfire hmms. "Perceptor? Wheeljack?" She apparently hasn't met them before. She looks over the weapons, a bit of a disapproving look on her face, though she knows they are needed in today's world. She then looks over the fire making stuff. "I guess I don't really need a lab anyway. I don't do a lot of experimenting. Just repairs, trying to keep things going." Jackknife nods, "Mm hmm." she notices you looking with that look on your face. "Indeed, a lab would not quite work for a repaireon." she agrees softly, "I'm sure your presence has been missed in med bay if you been gone long." Starfire nods some, then moves over to wherever you are standing. "Maybe. I think we've got several good repair bots, and the drones do a good job too." She shrugs. Jackknife hms softly, "I wouldn't know about the drones. Ratchet isn't here all the time with dealing with Iahex. Lifeline happened to be here and fixed a injury I got working on this vehicle." she gestures to the tank vehicle, "Would be nice to have another femme to go to for repairs though." Starfire smiles at that. "Well, I'll be happy to help in any way I can. As long as there is no shooting involved." She giggles a bit, then moves to look those blueprints over. "So...what's the purpose of your concept vehicle? Supply convoy?" Jackknife moves over to stand beside you, "Purely defensive to protect during battles. It can carry a couple warriors per vehicle, one to fire the weapon and another to take over if that warrior gets tired or at all injured. Though the force field should help avoid injury for a time." Defcon has joined this channel Starfire nods some as she listens. "I see. But, it must be meant for either convoy duty or assaults. I mean...something like that isn't just a 'go on patrol and take this with you' kind of thing, is it?" she says, studying the blueprints carefully. Jackknife inclines her head to that observation. "Mostly for assaults or convoys that would need protection." she states, "Though I could always make something later for individual warriors when they patrol." Starfire hmms. "That would be good. But, we'd have to be careful using something like that. If the Decepticons did manage to capture one, they'd make one even bigger and more powerful, and use it against us." She shakes her head and sighs. "Why do they want to destroy things so much...?" Jackknife moves away from the blue print, heading toward the doorway of the lab. "Hopefully they won't try to take this thing once it's all assembled, not like they could easily fly away with it." she notes, "As for destruction, it is just their way. So shall we go grab a ration Starfire?" she asks. Starfire blinks, then nods. "I'm probably due for one." she says with a smile, then moves to follow you out. She seems a bit quiet as they walk, thinking about things. Arcee wanders into the lab. Hot Rod's not in there, but she figures she'll go grab a ration of energon, herself. "Hi," she says to the others. Jackknife looks over and smiles, "Ah my other roommate." she states, "You have the photo of Hot Rod over your bunk." she muses with a little chuckle. "Ah young love... I was young once. Too busy for love though." she stops at the cooler to get her ration. Starfire looks up as someone greets them, and she smiles. "Hello." she says in return as she collects her own ration. "So, we are all roommates then? I have been gone a while." She giggles. Arcee grins. "I guess we are," she says, "Been admiring the picture?" She chuckles. Jackknife smiles to Starfire. "Seems so dear." she states, then a shake of her head to Arcee, "Not at all. I would prefer the company of a mech more my age dear." Starfire tilts her head some at Jackknife. "How old are you?" Starfire knows that she herself is a young bot, but it doesn't seem to her that age makes that much difference in bot matters. Arcee nods at Jackknife. She leans in to hear the reply to Starfire's question. Idly she wonders if she'll slow down when she gets older. Jackknife chuckles a bit to that question, "Oh my, right to the point aren't you Starfire?" she says, offering the younger femme the second ration that pops out. The third gets offered to Arcee. She relates her age to them both, putting her safely in the realm of middle age for a Cybertronian. Starfire hmms. "But really, that isn't that old. I mean...does age really matter much when we can live so long? It isn't as though it's easy to tell the difference between someone as young as me and someone as old as you." she says, smiling to Jackknife. "I don't suppose it does matter, much," Arcee agrees, "Though I'm still pretty young, myself. Maybe we'll notice we need more repairs and maintenance?" Jackknife sips on her ration, smiling a bit at the two. She relates, "Age matters in several ways. First there is life experience, the knowledge and wisdom you can draw from in anything you deal with as you continue to age. As for maintenance, as long as you visit a medic regularly you should be fine." Starfire ohs, nodding a bit at Jackknife's words. "I guess that makes sense." She smiles some, then gives a little bow. "Well, I should get going. I'm sure there has been plenty of things I missed since I've been gone." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs